


Or Shnookums

by impaladreams (Bethgingles)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethgingles/pseuds/impaladreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells Cas what he wants Castiel to call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Shnookums

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so be nice... And comments are always appreciated.

"Cas! Cas, wait up!" Deans voice is hoarse and it takes all he can do to yell at the figure in front of him. The park was quiet at this time of morning, no one was around for miles.  
"It's not my fault you can't keep up Dean." Castiel yells back, although slowing his pace considerably.  
He slows down enough that him and Dean can jog comfortably beside each other.  
"Thanks dude." Dean grunts, still not overly happy with the pace of the jog.  
"I do not appreciate it when you call me 'dude', Dean." Castiel sets his mouth in a hard line. "How would you feel if I started calling you names?"  
"Depends." Dean smirks.  
"On what?"  
"What you call me." Dean replies with a saucy wink.  
Castiel stops running. "What are you talking about?" He gulps.  
Dean takes a step closer to Castiel, watching in delight when his pupils visibly dilate. "Well... You could call me baby, or sweetie pie," he leans forward to whisper into Castiels ear, "or shnookums."  
Cas pushes away a laughing Dean.  
"You are insufferable Dean Winchester." He crosses his arms.  
Dean takes a second, waiting for the laughter to subside before going back to Cas' side.  
"That's why you love me." He replies with a dopey grin.  
Castiel shakes his head. "Insufferable! You hear me? Insufferable!" He takes off running.  
"Hey where you going shnookums?!" Dean laughs running to catch him.


End file.
